The Contract Between Neville and Luna
by Eros Rose
Summary: Seamus grappled for his neck to be released, his face turning a lovely shade of purple Neville thought. Rated T for language mainly.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters!

READ THIS FIRST PLZ: I know Neville seem's a bit OOC but this is just when he's angry and he has an outburst soooo I just imagine him getting very angry when people call Luna and stuff, other than that he's the awkward person we always love, which is why I did the little scene at the end with him beng all awkward. Also I don't ever really see him as being all that chubby or small anymore at around 5th/6th year, he's based more around Matt Lewis, y'know...the hunk;-)! And Seamus is just a loud-mouth an this is how I see him, I dont realy like him all that much and find him arrogant and can imagine him being a lot more sexual than any of the other characters (you know...the guys who's never done 'it' but likes to speak about it a lot)

Finally, this isn't my best work but it was just a change from my normal sort of poetic work I do. Also I never really write about them in school and just I needed a little change, this idea sounded a lot bette in my head and a lot more romantic but I couldn't get it exactly how I wanted it sadly:/!

* * *

><p>The sixth year boys dormitory was filled with deep laughs as the older boys joked around. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean were sat on the floor in the middle of the room, drinking smuggled bottles of Butterbeer and consuming joke sweets supplied by the Weasley twins, the boys were having a game similar to Russian Roulette with them. Neville however was laid on his bed reading a Herbology book, he wasn't really all to comfortable with the topic the boys were discussing -girls. Not that Neville didn't take an interest in girls, it was just the way they were speaking about them, well the way<em> Seamus <em>was speaking about them, and quite loudly as well.

'Can you quieten down Seamus? I'm try'na read' Neville sighed, holding his book up as evidence.

Seamus just rolled his eyes and continued to be an obnoxious prat.

'So Ron! Lavenda' Brown, Cho Chang and 'ermione. Kiss, Marry, Shag?' Seamus near enough shouted whilst picking another sweet, inspecting it closely to decipher what it would taste like.

Ron spluttered, nearly choking on his sweet. He downed the last of his Butterbeer before answering.

'Ur-Well…' He became his famous shade of red before muttering something that Neville found inaudible as Seamus howled and the other lads whistled.

'D'ya know who I'd proper shag?' Seamus said in a smug tone clenching his fist upwards in success, as though girls would fall at his feet, the boys groaned before he continued -by this point Neville had given up on peacefully reading his book and placed it on his bedside, sitting up on his bed and listening to the conversation awkwardly.

'I'd shag that blonde girl, she's a bit weird but Merlin she's fit'

Neville's teeth grinded, his only thought was that Seamus better not be talking about Luna. The boys in the dorm looked around awkwardly, most of them knew that Luna and Neville were close and had seen when Neville punched a fourth year Slytherin just for calling her 'Loony' last term. He was put in Gryffindor for a reason after all, and he became very defensive and courageous when Luna was involved.

'Er- whatsername? Somet'in like Loony'

Before Seamus knew what hit him he was being dragged up off the floor and pinned against a wall by his throat, Neville's face was red and contorted with anger, his teeth in a gnarl as Seamus grappled for his neck to be released, his face turning a lovely shade of purple Neville thought.

He could feel hands on his arms and shoulders trying to drag him away but the days in the DA really paid off and he wasn't going to be defeated easily. He was now the tallest boy in his dorm, only Ron could be real competition to him. There was a large thump to his jaw and Neville pulled away to tend to it. Cupping his jaw he looked at Seamus who was gasping for breath, his eyes were still filled with anger and he lunged at Seamus again but was pulled back by Harry and Ron, Dean placed himself in front of Neville.

'What-t'fuc-? What's wrong with ye? Ye'maniac!' he heard Seamus say from behind Dean.

'Don't you dare speak about her like that!' Neville growled 'Never, alright! I'll get you put into St. Mungo's with my bare fists!'

He started to calm down, his outburst was a little irrational but he literally could not help it, he was bound to Luna, to defend her even when she wasn't there, especially when she wasn't there. Sort of like he'd made a contract that he just had to react in a fierce manner to anything he didn't like being said about her. He breathed deeply, his face was no longer red but his teeth were still clenched, he could faintly hear Ron and Harry whispering to each other and it was only then that he realised they no longer had hold of him.

Harry took lead as always and spoke up,

'I think we've all had a rough time lately and just need some sleep lads, we don't need to talk about this anymore, Seamus just learn to shut it in the future alright and Neville…never thought I'd say this but learn to control your anger, yeah?'

Ron patted Neville on the back as he solemnly walked over to his bed again, throwing open his bed cover and sliding in bed. There was a tension in the room as one by one the boys began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day it was hard to believe that the tall boy who had angrily snapped yesterday was now sat on the bottom of the staircase awkwardly tending to a petite blonde girls knee, that was all bloody and grazed. She had fallen over trying to collect her shoes that were hanging by the shoelaces around a gargoyle, muttering about pesky Nargles. Neville had found her sat on the floor wincing at the pain as she touched her battered knee, he got down on the floor with her and awkwardly took hold of her leg, he pulled out his wand and started to clear up the blood.<p>

A raven haired boy with circle rimmed glasses and his tall ginger friend walked past them nudging each other and looking over at the caring scene on the staircase. Unnoticed by Neville, but Luna just barely heard the mutter from Harry as they walked away.

'The things love does to a person'

Neville looked up at her with a crooked smile and her stomach did a small flutter,

'_The things love does to a person'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Review please!<br>And thank you for reading! X


End file.
